


Love and Lies

by harryhermionerw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fighting - not physically, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhermionerw/pseuds/harryhermionerw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, the argument is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at ffnet, minor editing done during the cross posting.

“I don’t believe you.” The words froze his hand on the doorknob. Half turned. A split second from the door opening and him leaving for the last time. Forever.

He turned. “You what?”

Harry shrugged elegantly. “I don’t believe you.”

“And why, pray tell, do you not?” Draco clenched his teeth. Bloody Gryffindor. “I don’t need you. I don’t want you. _I don’t love you._ ”

It was the first time this argument had ever included love.

Each word struck Harry like a bullet, but he ignored the pain. He knew he was right.

“Your hands are shaking and your pupils are dilated. You’re lying.”

“I’m angry!” Draco defended.

Harry shrank, feeling defeated. “Fine. I give up. Go.”

Draco froze again. This was never how their fights at the door went. Harry always argued with him until he stayed. “Do… you not want me?”

“Why would I want someone who doesn’t want or love me? Just go,” Harry said tiredly. He turned to leave.

Draco pulled the door open, but hesitated before going through. He couldn’t make himself walk over the threshold.

“Harry,” he whispered, staring at his rigid back.

Harry whirled, haunted green eyes pinning his. “Go!” he shouted. “I don’t believe you – I never will – but I can’t, I _won’t_ spend my life constantly fighting with you to stay. I refuse to spend my life constantly wondering if tomorrow you’ll leave again. It’s not fair to me. So, just go. Leave. But if you do walk out that door, don’t ever come back. I’m moving on with my life – with or without you.”

The breeze from outside ruffled Draco’s blond hair as the seconds ticked away, neither looking away from the other.

Minutes passed.

Draco made his decision.


End file.
